


Art for Mission: Improbable by unilocular

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Artworks for the story Mission: Improbable written by unilocular for the 2019 NCIS Reverse Bang.





	Art for Mission: Improbable by unilocular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unilocular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unilocular/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mission: Improbable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859090) by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots), [unilocular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unilocular/pseuds/unilocular). 



> This is the artworks I created for the 2019 NCIS Reverse Bang. The first one is the modified version of the artwork that has been claimed by unilocular. The other is additional artwork I created for that story.
> 
> unilocular, I would like to thank you for the awesome story you has written as a companion story for my artwork. I enjoyed it greatly. I wish you a lot of kudos and comments for it. I had fun collaborating with you and hope we could do it again. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Red Pink Dots

Artworks for the story [Mission : Improbable ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859090/chapters/44760853) written by unilocular

for the 2019 NCIS Reverse Bang. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mission: Improbable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859090) by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots), [unilocular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unilocular/pseuds/unilocular)




End file.
